Bella Barbossa - My Happy Ending?
by Blackstar2002
Summary: Bella Barbossa has been though a lot but can she and her children survive worlds end?


**Bella Barbossa**

**My Happy Ending? **

We were in Singapore. I was in a boat with Elizabeth, who I still didn't like. We were singing Hoist the Colours.

"The king and his men. Stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her Bones. The seas be ours  
>and by the powers. Where we will we'll roam" I sang.<p>

"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die" Elizabeth sung.

"Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage...and the Devil to pay. We lay to Fiddler's Green! The bell has been raised from it's watery grave... Do you hear it's sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay head the squall and turn your sail toward home!" I sang again, as we reached shore.

"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho thieves..." Elizabeth started to sing, as I pulled the boat to shore.

"...and beggars, never shall we die. A dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly for two woman, particularly two woman alone" a man said.

"What makes you think they're alone?" Barbossa asked, coming into view.

"You protect them?" he asked.

I grabbed my dagger and put it against his neck.

"I don't need protecting I'm Bella Barbossa, savy?" I asked, stealing Jack's phrase.

He nodded so I pulled my dagger away just a little bit so it was still close to his neck.

"Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'...Bella" Barbossa nodded at me.

I pulled my dagger away. Just then the British soldiers marched passed on the path above.

We then walked into a passageway.

"Have you heard from Will?" I asked Barbossa worried.

"I trust young Mr Turner to acquire the charts and...you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng" Barbossa said, the last part looking at Elizabeth.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's much like me self but absent my merciful nature and scene of fair play" he smiled.

"Of course you are, Father" I laughed.

He glared at me while I smiled sweetly at him making him smile at me.

Finally we made it Sao Feng's hideout place.

We emptied our pockets and sash's placing our weapon's on the table. Barbossa and Elizabeth passed but when I tried Tai Huang stopped me.

"Remove please" he smiled slyly.

"You think because she's a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" he asked Barbossa.

"Well...when you put it that way..." Barbossa sighed.

"Remove please" Tai repeated.

I took off my coat which had 6 pistols in it, pulled out the 3 pistols in my shirt, the two swords in my breachers, the 2 bombs in my boots.

"That's it" I told him annoyed.

We were then allowed into the next room. We walked in to see men bathing in hot pools who looked like they were apart of Davy Jones' crew.

"Sao Feng" Barbossa said.

He bowed making Elizabeth bow while I just stood there staring at the back of Sao Feng.

"Isabella bow now" he growled.

I spat on the floor bowing.

When we rose I saw Sao Feng's face.

_**Still the same old ugly bastard, I thought.**_

"Captain Barbossa, Bella Barbossa welcome to Singapore" Sao said to us.

"More steam" he ordered his servant.

"I understand you have a request to make me" he said to us.

"More of a proposal to put to ya. I have a venture under way and happen me self in need of a ship and a crew" Barbossa corrected him.

"This is an odd coincidence" Sao told us, stroking his goatee.

"Because you happen to have a ship and crew you don't need?" Elizabeth interrupted.

Sao Feng turned to her.

"No...because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these" he said, holding up the charts we needed.

"The navigation charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Sao asked calmly.

"It would be strain credulity at that" Barbossa replied.

Sao motioned his men and they pulled Will out from a tub of water. He was soaking wet with both his hands tied to a piece of wood.

He was gasping desperately for air.

_**My poor brother. How fucking dare they hurt him. I'll kill them, I yelled in my head.**_

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" Sao asked us, pointing to Will.

Barbossa glared at us making us shake our head as he did the same.

Sao smiled slyly.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it" he said, pulling his sword out threatening to kill him.

Elizabeth gasped loudly.

"NO! Hurt him and I'll fucking kill ya, you prick" I yelled at him.

He stopped.

"So you come into my city and betray my hospitality" he shouted angry.

"Sao Feng I assure you I had no idea..." Barbossa started.

"That he would get caught? You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder but wonder why?" Sao asked.

Barbossa threw Sao a piece of eight.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honour the call" he told him.

"More steam" Sao demanded.

His servants pulled down the rope but nothing happened.

"More steam!" Sao yelled angry.

_**Come on. Gibbs, Ana sort them out, I thought.**_

Luckily the steam came out just in time.

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit any more is to turn on other pirate..." Sao said.

"The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. The rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett" Barbossa told him.

"Against the East India Trading Company. What value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao questioned.

"You can fight!" I yelled angry at him.

I stepped forward but a fat man caught my shoulder. I punched his arm, hard.

"Get the fuck off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! Or are you not a pirate? Pirates fight. I'm a pirate. Its in our blood. I'm a pirate and I'll fight till the death for my freedom" I told him.

I looked at Barbossa to see him smiling proudly at me.

"Would you have our era come to an end on your watch? I won't let that happen will you? The most notorious pirate from around the world, including me self and me father, are coming against our enemy and you sit here in your bath water" I added.

"Isabella Barbossa, we meet again. Still as beautiful and feisty as ever I see. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?" Sao asked me.

"Jack Sparrow" Will spoke up suddenly.

The servants giggled until they saw me glaring at them.

"He's one of the pirate lords" Will continued.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead...is so I could send him back there myself" Sao shouted.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it on before he died. So we must go and get him back" Barbossa explained.

"Do want bloody Beckett controlling your life. I sure as hell don't. I'd rather die" I spat.

"So you admit. You have deceived me. Weapons!" Sao cried.

His men took out their weapons.

"Sao Feng. I assure you, our intentions are strictly honourable" Barbossa told him.

Just the our weapons were thrown up to us from below. We caught them easily. I caught my two swords, that Will made for me.

Sao walked over to a man putting his sword to his neck threatening to kill him. The man of course whimpered scared for his life.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man" he yelled.

"Kill 'im. He's not our man" I said.

"If he's not with you and he's certainly not with us. Who's he with?" Will asked confused.

Silence covered the room for a moment before the doors were broken down and the British soldiers marched in.

We started fighting. I stabbed anyone in my path but one man decided he wanted to fight me. He tried fighting me back so I cut head off, walking off.

I made it outside to see Barbossa. He was fighting a guard who almost lost to until a firework came passing by exploding a shack. The guard fell off the bridge. I cut another one's head off and stabbed one in the heart.

"I taught you well, Bella" Barbossa smiled proud.

I smirked as we ran off to the docks where the crew was waiting with Cat, Em, Tia, Elizabeth and Will. Little Jack jumped on Barbossa's shoulder while I ran to Cat and Em hugging them tight.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa asked Will.

"And better yet, a ship and crew" Will replied.

I smiled happily.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"He'll cover escaper and meet us at Shipwreck Cove" Will answered.

I then walked over to Will hitting him around the head before hugging him.

"Ow. Bella why'd you keep hitting me?" he asked.

"Don't scare me like that again, William. I don't know what I'll do without you" I told him.

"Sorry. I don't know either Bella. I love you" he smiled sweetly.

"Love you too brother" I said, letting him go.

Yeah Will had started calling me by me real name to make things easier.

"This way quick" Tai said, interrupting mine and Will's chat.

He gave us our weapons back.

"Thanks mate" I smiled at him.

I grabbed Cat and Em's hands as we walked to the ship.

_**It's not near as good as our Pearl but it'll do for now. I missed my home and my husband, I thought sadly.**_

_**Don't think about that bastard he cheated on you with that bitch. And then killed himself, I told myself.**_

Once we were on the ship I turned to Cat and Em.

"Time for bed you two" I told them.

"Mama can you sing to us out here?" Em asked.

"Yeah Mama under the stars please" Cat begged.

"Alright but we have to sit over here so we're not in the way of the crew" I told them.

We sat on the opposite the helm. Cat and Em both sat on my lap as I started to sing. (Avril Lavigne Wish You Were Here)

"I can be tough. I can be strong. But with you. It's not like that at all. There's a girl. That gives a shit. Behind this wall. You just walked through it. And I remember all those crazy things you said. You left them running through my head. You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did. Didn't think about it, just went with it. You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here. Damn, Damn, Damn, What I'd do to have you. Here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, Damn, Damn,What I'd do to have you. Near, near, near. I wish you were here. I love. The way you are. It's who I am. Don't have to try hard. We always say. Say it like it is. And the truth. Is that I really mi-I-iss. All those crazy things you said. You left them running through my head. You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did. Didn't think about it, just went with it. You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here. Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you. Here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, Damn, Damn, What I'd do to have you. Near, near, near. I wish you were here. No, I don't wanna let go. I just wanna let you know. That I never wanna let go. No, I don't wanna let go. I just wanna let you know. That I never wanna let go. Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go. Damn, Damn, Damn,<br>What I'd do to have you. Here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, Damn, Damn, What I'd do to have you. Near, near, near. I wish you were here. Damn, Damn, Damn, What I'd do to have you  
>Here, here, here, I wish you were here. Damn, Damn, Damn, What I'd do to have you. Near, near, near. I wish you were here" I sang, whole heartedly.<p>

I looked at Cat and Em to see them both asleep.

"Will!" I called.

"Yes Bella?" he asked.

"Can you carry Cat to bed for me please?" I asked him.

"Of course" he smiled.

We carried them to their room and put them in the bed, they would stay in with me.

Will and I kissed them goodnight before going to join the crew.

"Bella you sing just like your mother did to you. That was the only way to get you to sleep listening to her sing one of her songs" Barbossa smiled sadly, as I walked to them helm joining him.

"I know I miss her too. Everyday" I sighed.

He hugged me.

"You and Cat look just like her. You all have her spirit. She'll always be a part of us, you, me, Cat and Em" he told me.

"I love you Daddy" I smiled.

"I love you too Isabella" he said, kissing my head.

* * *

><p>It was snowing and it was freezing cold. Nobody could feel their body.<p>

Cat and Em were sat on Pintel and Rags's lap's cuddled up to them with a blanket each. Jack the monkey was in between them.

I had Barbossa's coat. I was standing at the helm with Barbossa who had his arm around my shoulder trying to keep me warm.

"Over the edge over sets flash of green" I heard Will read.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will asked him.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked.

"I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasions. At last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it. Some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say..." Gibbs said.

"It signals when a soul comes back from the dead!"Pintel shouted interrupting him.

Gibbs glared at Pintel.

"Sorry" Pintel apologized.

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem...it's getting' back" Barbossa smirked.

* * *

><p>Luckily we had passed the coldness. Tonight all you could see were stars so I let Cat and Em stay up and look at the stars together.<p>

"Barbossa! Ahead" Will suddenly yelled.

Cat, Em and I as well as the crew ran up to Barbossa.

"Ahead?" I questioned confused.

"Aye, we're good and lost now" Barbossa agreed.

"Ah yes" I said realized.

"What? Lost?" Elizabeth asked.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Else ways, everyone would know where it was, dumb ass bitch" I told her.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs told us, stopping me and Elizabeth from having an argument.

"Aye" Barbossa said.

"To stations! All hands to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Gibbs ordered.

The crew ran to their stations while Pintel, Rags, Cat, Em and I ran to see what was happening.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa yelled.

"Bilmey!" Rags gulped.

I looked to see a huge waterfall.

"We're going to die! You fucking prick you've gone and got us all killed. Look at your granddaughters. They're fucking scared. Your going to hell for this old man" I yelled at Barbossa.

He ignored me so I ran with Cat and Em to Will.

"Hard to port!" I yelled.

"Tie her off!" Will ordered.

"We're not gonna make it" I told him.

He looked at the waterfall before looking back at me, Cat and Em.

"Hold on" he told us.

We ran to the railing. He grabbed Em and put her in between him and the railing while I did the same with Cat. Everyone was holding on for their lives but one man fell.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Barbossa laughed.

_**How the fuck can he laugh? What if that was me, Cat or Em? What would you do then father? Your a sick bastard, I thought.**_

The boat started to tip forward.

Everyone was screaming, scared for their lives.

"Cat, Em don't let go. As soon as we hit the water hold your breath" I told them.

They nodded.

"Stay safe Bella, Cat and Emmy" Will told us.

"And you William" I yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

I just woke up in my cabin on the Black Pearl. I got up out of bed and walked out on deck.

I saw lots of me's running around.

I saw one of them about to eat a peanut.

_**No mine, I thought.**_

I grabbed my pistol and shot him making him fall to the ground with a thud.

"My peanut. All hands slackened braces!" I yelled.

I picked up the peanut and ate it.

"Mmm I like peanuts" I sighed.

"Jackie!" I heard Belle call me.

I turned to see my Belle in the beautiful short sea blue dress I gave her. Her blue eyes shine brightly and her long ash blonde hair was in a side braid.

"Isabella Barbossa" I smiled.

She walked over to me swaying her hips as she walked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" she said seductively.

I grabbed her around the waist, dipping her and kissing her passionately. I then set her up right.

"Jack...we have two daughters..." Belle said, before fading away.

_**Where'd she go? Do we have two daughter's? Is this real or is this pretend? Where are my daughter's? Belle wherever you are I will find and our daughter's no matter what. I love you Belle and our daughter's already, I told myself.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Belle's P.O.V<strong>

We walked onto the sand soaking wet. I had Cat and Em in my arms with Will and Ana beside us.

"Cat, Emmy are you both alright?" I asked worried.

"Yeah Mama. You, Uncle Will and Aunt Ana kept us safe" Cat smiled.

"Thank God" I sighed.

"This truly is a godforsaken place" Gibbs said.

I was draining my, Cat and Em's hair.

Em hated having wet hair whereas Cat didn't care as long as she was on an adventure or having fun.

"I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone" Elizabeth said annoyed.

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here wench" I muttered.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took" Barbossa answered Elizabeth.

"So what if he's here. We're trapped here thanks to you, Daddy. Were probably going to die here" I yelled at Barbossa.

I sat on the sand annoyed with my legs and arms crossed. Cat and Em sat on my legs while Ana sat next to me.

"Bella it will be okay. If we have to eat each other we can always eat Elizabeth first" Ana whispered, making me laugh.

"Mama its okay" Cat smiled sweetly.

"As long as I have you two, Ana and Will it is" I smiled at them all.

Will smiled down at us.

"Yeah Mama and Daddy will be here soon. He will save us he always has an escape plan" Em said full of pride.

"So does Mama she's just a good a pirate as Daddy. If not better" Cat replied.

"Maddie's right. It doesn't matter we're stuck here by your doing, no different then Jack" Will shouted at Barbossa agreeing with me.

_**That's my brother, I thought proud.**_

"Witty Jack is closer then you think" Tia said, stroking a stone like crab.

"Tia your wrong there. Where is he then? I can't see him. NO ONE CAN! Its not like he's gonna float down from that sand hill on the Black Pearl is he?" I shouted.

Then we saw the Black Pearl come down the sand hill with Jack on it.

"I was right" I gasped.

"Impossible" Tai said shocked.

"Boat" Ragetti pointed out like a child.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama, it's Jack!" Gibbs cried.

_**Why didn't I believe Tia?, I asked myself.**_

It landed on the water and Jack swung down. We all started at him shocked.

"It's the Captain!" Pintel yelled.

"Is that our Daddy?" Em asked me quietly.

"Yes. That's your father, Captain Jack Sparrow" I whispered.

"Em has his hair" Cat told me.

"I know baby and you have mine" I said.

She smiled happily at me.

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Gibbs yelled happily.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack called.

"Aye Captain" Gibbs said.

"I thought so. I expected you can account for your actions, then?" Jack said.

_**What the fuck is he on about? I know he's mad but not that mad, I thought.**_

"Sir?" Gibbs asked confused.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?" Jack demanded to know.

"Your in Davy Jones locker, Cap'n" Gibbs told him.

Jack stayed silent for a moment.

"I know that. I know where I am and don't think I don't" Jack said, before walking away.

"Jack Sparrow" Barbossa called.

"Ah Hector. It's been too long hasn't it?" Jack asked casually.

"Aye, Isle de Muerta remember? You shot me" Barbossa glared.

"No I didn't" he lied.

Jack then moved on to Tia.

"Ah Tia Dalma out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium" Jack said.

"He thinks we're a hallucination" Will pointed out.

Jack walked up to Will.

"William tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one" Jack asked.

"No" Will replied simply.

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. Your not really here" Jack said, with his hand movements.

_**I love the way he always talks with his hands...NO! You hate him. He cheated on you with Elizabeth, I told myself.**_

"Jack this is real. We're really here" Elizabeth spoke up.

_**Of course he would believe her because he loves her, I thought angry.**_

He looked at her before stepping back over to Gibbs.

"The locker you say?" Jack asked.

"Aye" Gibbs agreed.

"We've come to rescue you" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as possess a ship and you don't. It seems as though your the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood" Jack told us all.

"Oh you will Sparrow" I shouted.

"Belle!" Jack cried happily.

He walked over to us.

I pushed Cat and Em behind me so they wouldn't see me punch their father.

"Belle darlin' of course I'll rescue you" he told me, coming right up close to me.

I punched him in the face, hard.

"Go Mama!" I heard Cat whisper.

Cat loved fighting or watching people fight while Em didn't like fights as much as her sister.

"Owww!" Jack moaned.

He clicked his nose back into place.

I had an amazing punch and I knew it very well.

"Mama?" Em asked.

"Mama are you okay?" Cat asked me.

I nodded.

"Come on Cat, Emmy lets go to our Pearl" I smiled at them.

"But what about Daddy?" Em questioned.

"Belle who are these kids?" Jack asked me.

"Their our daughters Jack remember I told you about them before you kissed that whore" I said, walking off with Cat and Em following me.

"Isabella Barbossa in my cabin NOW!" Jack demanded angry, once we were on the Pearl.

"Cat, Em stay with Uncle Will okay" I told them.

"Mama can I stay with Grandpa please?" Cat begged.

"Okay" I smiled.

Cat ran off to the helm with Barbossa while Will picked Em up and took her to show her around the ship with Elizabeth following.

Jack and I walked into 'his' cabin.

I sat down at the desk with my feet on the table.

"What's the problem, Sparrow?" I asked innocently.

"What do you think the problem is? How are they my daughter's? Why did I know about them before? What are their names? How old are they?" Jack questioned.

"How do you think their your daughters you prick. You told me you didn't want kids so I left but then you showed up in my life. I did tell you about them before you kissed that whore. Their names are Catrina Tia Ramona Sparrow and Emily Maria Sparrow and they are four years old" I told him calmly.

I looked at him for a bit before saying anything else.

"You can get to know them but I don't want you near me. You've cheated on me too many times, Sparrow. And as soon as this is over Cat, Em and I are leaving got it?" I spat.

I got up and went to the door. I was about to open it when Jack pinned me against the door.

"Belle any child I had with you I'd love with all my heart like I do you. And I haven't cheated on you since we talked about it the last time. Why would you think I had? I love you, Isabella Sparrow" he told me.

"Will and I saw you and Elizabeth kissing. I don't think I can forgive either of you. How could you do that Jack?"

"Belle she kissed me to kill me. It was just so she could kill me but I'm back now my love so we can be a family"

He didn't let me reply he just kissed me. I couldn't resist him.

"I love you Isabella Sparrow always have, always will" he whispered.

"I love you too Jack Sparrow" I kissed him.

"Let's go see our daughters" he smiled happily.

We walked out on deck Jack had his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Catrina! Emily!" I called.

"Uncle Will! Aunt Lizzie! Mama wants me" I heard Em's little voice from below deck.

I heard Cat come running to us.

"Catrina I would like you to meet your father, Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack this is your eldest daughter Catrina Tia Ramona Sparrow" I introduced them.

"Daddy!" Cat and Em cried.

Em had just come up on deck with Will and Elizabeth.

They both ran into his arms and hugged him tightly as he did them.

"Emily this is your father, Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack this is your youngest daughter Emily Maria Sparrow" I introduced them.

"Alright you two spend sometime with your father while I go speak to Grandpa" I told them.

I walked up to the helm to see Barbossa.

"So what did you and Cat talk about?" I questioned.

"Ah I taught her how to stir the ship. She's going to be a great captain one day I can see it now. The infamous Captain Cat just like her mother, father, Grandma and grandfathers" he smirked.

"Oh aren't you a proud grandpa" I laughed.

"Ya know lass I'm sorry for everything I've done to ya. I promise from now on I'll do whatever I can do to protect you, Cat and Em" he said whole heartedly.

I hugged him. He was shocked at first but hugged me back.

"I love you Daddy" I whispered.

"I love ya too my only daughter" he whispered back.

* * *

><p>It was evening and Elizabeth came over to me.<p>

"Bella can we please talk?" she asked.

"Fine" I huffed.

"I know you hate me now but you've forgiven Jack. Can you please forgive me? Bella I've known you since I was young. I've always looked up to and thought of you as a sister. I know you love Jack and I'm really sorry but I had to kill him so we could live. You've got him back now. Cat and Em have their father. Please let me be apart of your and their lives" Elizabeth begged.

"Lizzie I'm sorry I was angry with you. Your going to be my sister soon because you and Will are engaged so of course you can be an Aunt to Cat and Em but if you ever hurt Will or my girls I will kill you" I smiled.

Elizabeth hugged me tight.

"I love you Bella. Your like a sister to me and I promise I won't hurt them or Will. I love Will and I already love Cat and Em" she said.

Cat and Em were asleep in their cabin. Tia and I were stood by the railing watching the lost souls float by.

"Eerie that's downright macabre" Pintel said.

"Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em?" Rags asked.

Pintel and Rags went below deck to get a cannonball. They came back up laughing holding a cannonball each. Tia and I gave them a look making the drop the cannonballs.

"Be disrespectful it would" Pintel said, like he never wanted to.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the Goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster" Tia said, crying a little.

I hugged Tia not liking seeing her upset.

"So he wasn't always...tentacly?" Pintel asked.

"No him was a man...once" Tia replied.

"Now it's boats coming" Rags pointed out.

We watched the boat come closer. From the conner of my eye I saw Gibbs load a gun but lucky Will stopped him.

"They're not a threat to us. Am I right?" Will asked.

"We are nothing but ghost to them" Tia answered.

"Is best just let them be" Barbossa said.

Right then I saw Weatherby Swann row towards us.

_**No he can't be dead. He was always so nice to me, I thought.**_

"It's my father! We've made it back! Father here, look here!" Lizzie cheered.

"Elizabeth were not back" Jack said sadly.

"Father!" she shouted ignoring Jack.

Gov. Swann finally looked over at her.

"Elizabeth are you?" Gov. Swann asked.

"No, no" she exclaimed.

"I think I am" he replied, like it was normal.

"No! You can't be!" Lizzie cried, not wanting to believe it.

"There was this chest you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important..." Gov. Swann started.

"Come aboard!" Lizzie yelled, interrupting him.

"...I learned that if you stab the heart yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for" Gov. Swann laughed.

"Someone cast a line" Lizzie demanded.

Marty gave Elizabeth a line looking confused. She threw it to him and it landed in his boat.

"Take the line" Elizabeth cried.

"Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you. I love you" Gov. Swann said, whole heartedly.

He then spotted me.

"Ah Maddie I've always thought of you as a second daughter. I love you. Take care of Elizabeth for me please?"

A single tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. Gov. Swann never said anything like that to anyone but Elizabeth and I was honoured that he said it to me.

"Of course Gov. Swann" I smiled.

"Father, the line, take the line!" she screamed, following his boat.

"She must not leave the ship" Tia told Will.

Will ran over to her and held her back, hugging her tight.

"Father, come back to us! We won't leave without you!" Lizzie shouted.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" he smiled, as he floated away.

Will turned to Tia.

"Is there a way?" he asked Tia.

"Him at peace" Tia said, shaking her head sadly.

Will took Lizzie to their cabin so he could look after her.

_**I raised such a good boy. He's such a gentleman and a great pirate, I thought proudly.**_

Gibbs walked over to me making me lose my train of thought.

"Bella are you okay, lass?" he asked.

"Yes. I love you Gibbs ya know" I whispered,hugging me.

"I know, lass. And I love ya too" he whispered, hugging me back.

* * *

><p>We had been at sea for a day now. We were out of food and water. We all were struggling but I had to look after two four year olds.<p>

I was sat with Gibbs, Cat and Em. Em was on my lap while Cat was sat on Gibbs.

"Why is all but the rum gone?" Pintal asked.

"Rums gone too" Gibbs said, holding his empty flask.

"Grandpa Gibbsy can I try some rum?" Cat asked sweetly.

"No lass your too young when you get older" he chuckled.

I laughed too but that made me think what if we never get out?

"Tia are we going to get out of this place?" I asked.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall. I'm fear we will sail trackless seas. Doomed to roam the reach between worlds...forever" she said wisely.

"Forever is a long time" I sighed.

"With no water forever seems to be arriving a mite to soon" Gibbs stated.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Will shouted, looking at Barbossa.

Little Jack then stole Ragetti's eye again making him run after it.

"Mama can we go play with Pinny, Rags and Jackie please?" Cat begged.

"Okay but if Jack bits you or Em tell Grandpa" I told them.

"Of course Mama" Em smiled, before running off with her sister.

I turned to Will and Gibbs.

"There's no sense to it?" Gibbs said annoyed.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise" Will muttered.

"Over the edge...its drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set" Gibbs sighed.

I got up and walked up to the helm.

"What are you doing about the map then?" I asked Barbossa annoyed.

"Ah Bella just who I wanted to see. Be a good lass and go help Jack with the map" he told me, ignoring what I just said.

"Your not my captain" I stated.

"But I'm ya father" he smirked.

"Bloody stupid ass-hole father. Demanding me to do things. Fucking prick" I cursed pissed off.

I walked over to Jack.

"I've been told I have to help ya" I sighed.

"Come here then darlin'" he said, patting his lap.

I sat on his lap and we looked at the map.

"Up is down. Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" he asked himself.

"Well its not going to be clear is it Jack otherwise everyone would be able to go though lands whenever they want" I explained to him.

Jack then started talking to himself about random things while I played with the map turning it.

"Not sunrise sundown...and rise" I cried.

"Up is down" Jack and I cried.

We then ran over to the right side of the ship.

"Oh what's that? I don't know" he said.

"What IS that? What do you think?" I asked.

"Where?" Lizzie asked.

"There" I shouted.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jack and I ran to the other side with everyone following us. I saw Em run to Jack and hold his hand.

"They're rockin' the ship!" Pintel exclaimed.

"We're rockin' the ship" Gibbs corrected, as we ran from side to side.

"Mama!" I heard Cat yell.

I ran over to her and grabbed her hand before rejoining everyone else.

"Aye he's onto it" Barbossa said.

"Oi it was me who worked it out" I shouted, correcting him.

"That's me girl" he smirked.

It was Gibbs, Jack, Emmy, Will, me, Cat, Barbossa, Tia, Ana, Lizzie and the rest of the crew all hanging off the railing.

"Catrina, Emily hold your breath and don't let go no matter what. We won't let anything hurt you I promise" I told them.

"Yes Mama" Cat smiled excited.

Em looked a bit more nervous so Jack held onto her tighter.

"Now up is down" Jack and I said.

_**Please mum keep my babies safe. I don't know what I'd do without them, I begged silently.**_

The Pearl flipped upside down leaving us hanging onto the railing underwater. We waited a few minutes for sunset. Then there was a pop and flash of green light before we were back to our world.

"Cat, Emmy are you both okay?" I asked, worried once again.

"Yeah Mama that was so fun" Cat shouted excited.

"Yeah I'm okay but that was a bit scary" Em told me.

"Aw its okay baby girl. Mama, Daddy, Grandpa, Grandpa Gibbsy, Uncle Will, Aunt Ana, Aunt Tia and the rest of the crew would not let anything happen to you. We love you and Cat" I reassured her.

She smiled and hugged me.

"Blessed sweet westerlies. We're back" Gibbs cried happily.

"It's sunrise" Elizabeth realized.

"Were back" I told Cat and Em.

Ana and Tia took Cat and Em while I pointed my two pistols at Jack. Jack pointed his at Barbossa who pointed his at Jack. Will and Lizzie pointed his pistol at Jack and Barbossa. Gibbs pointed his at Barbossa and Will.

"Parley?" Lindo cried scared, as little Jack pointed a pistol at him.

We all looked at each other before laughing at nothing, lowering our pistols. Then pointing them back each other.

"All right then. The Brethren Court's a gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack you and I are a goin' and there'll be no arguin' that point" Barbossa glared at Jack.

"I is arguin' that point. If there's a pirate's a gatherin' I'm pointing my ship the other way" Jack argued.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and your a pirate" Elizabeth stated.

"Fight or not your not running this time Jack" Will glared at Jack.

"Yeah Jack we need you. You have one of the nine pieces of eight. Jackie do you want our daughters to grow up with Beckett ruling the sea's?" I asked him.

"If we don't stand together. They'll hunt us down one by one till there be none left but you" Barbossa said, still trying to convince him.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow the last pirate to sail the seven seas" Jack smirked smug.

"Aye and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that fit into your plans?" Barbossa asked him.

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker mate count on that" he answered.

"So you want our children growing up under the control of Beckett. Not being free like you and me?" I asked.

He stayed silent for a while.

I fired my pistols at him but it didn't work. We all fired but they didn't work.

"Wet powder" Gibbs told us realizing.

"Awkward" I sighed.

Everyone walked off to go calm down I think. I walked over to Cat and Em.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs" Pintel yelled.

Rags hit him over the head with his pistol.

"Ow!" he shouted in pain.

"Sorry. Effective though" Rags smiled.

I laughed at them.

"Mama why'd you shoot Daddy?" Em asked.

"Because Daddy was making Mama angry but it doesn't matter because it didn't work and he's fine" I smiled.

"So does that mean I can shoot Emmy if she makes me angry?" Cat asked me hopefully.

"No you can't shoot your sister" I said, giving her a look.

She then ran off chasing Em.

"Bang! Bang!" Cat shouted, pretending to shoot Em with her fingers.

"Bang! Die you wench" Cat shouted angrily.

"Catrina Tia Ramona Sparrow get in your cabin now. You do not say that to your sister" I yelled at her.

"Sorry Mama. Sorry Emmy" Cat said sadly, walking into her cabin.

Em came running into my arms.

I walked us over to where Jack, Will and Barbossa were discussing where we could get water.

"Why don't you leave your ship in my command...temporarily of course" Will convinced them.

* * *

><p>Once we got ashore we saw the Kraken dead washed up on the beach which bought back horrible memories for everyone I think.<p>

"Mama what is that?" Em asked.

"That's the Kraken. That's what killed your father" I told her and Cat.

Cat and Em both drew their little swords, that Will made them, and stabbed the Kraken.

"That's what you get for killing our Daddy, you bastard. But we got him back now" Em said, poking her tongue out at it.

I laughed as I watched my girls playing with Pintel and Rags.

Barbossa and Jack walked over to me.

"Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know the problem with being the last of anything is by and by there be none left at all" Barbossa told Jack.

"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me" Jack replied.

"Aye but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back but passing on that's dead certain" Barbossa glared at Jack.

"Summoning the Brethren Court then is it?" Jack asked.

"It's our only hope..." Barbossa told him.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself" Jack muttered.

"The world used to be a bigger place" Barbossa sighed.

"The world's still the same. There's just less in it" I corrected them.

I smiled at them happy that they were finally getting along.

We moved on until we found the spring but there was a dead body in it. Barbossa tastes the water before spitting it out disgusted.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body" Barbossa told us.

Pintel turned the body over reckoning the man.

"Hey I know him! He was in Singapore!" Pintel shouted.

"Singapore!" Lindo repeated.

"Captain!" Marty yelled.

"Oi we've got company" Ragetti alerted us.

Just then Tai Huang's men turned their guns on Jack, Cat, Em and I.

"He's the captain" Jack said, pointing to Barbossa.

_**How dare they point pistols at my daughters? I'll make sure they suffer, I promised myself.**_

* * *

><p>"Sao Feng you showing up here. 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence" Barbossa commented.<p>

He ignored Barbossa and turned his attention to Jack.

"Jack Sparrow you paid me great insult once" Sao glared at Jack.

_**I swear everyone keeps glaring at Jack today, I thought. **_

"That doesn't sound like me" Jack lied.

This made Sao Feng punched Jack in the face.

"Shall we call it square then?" Jack asked, clicking his nose back into place.

"Release them. They were not part of the bargain" Will demanded, looking at Lizzie, Cat, Em and I.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa questioned.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release them" Sao Feng ordered.

We were released. Elizabeth ran to Will with Cat and Em following while I stayed with Jack, Barbossa and our crew.

"Captain Turner?" Jack and I asked shocked.

"Aye the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us" Gibbs explained to us.

"Will I thought I taught you better the that" I said hurt.

"I need the Pearl to free my father, Isabella. That's the only reason I came on this voyage" Will admitted.

"You've disappointed me William" I sighed.

He looked at me sadly as I did to him.

I felt so upset that someone I brought up from the age of 13 could do that to me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked annoyed.

"It was my burden to bear" Will replied simply.

"He needs the Pearl! Captain Turner needs the Pearl!" Jack shouted at Will.

"And you felt guilty" Jack shouted at Elizabeth.

"You and your bloody Brethren Court!" Jack yelled at Barbossa.

"Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Jack asked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Jack and I just looked at him because he knew I did miss him. But Cat, Em, Marty, Pintel, Rags, Cotton and little Jack all raised their hands.

This made me smile.

_**My wonderful daughters and crew...my family, I though.**_

"I'm standing over there with them" Jack said, smiling.

"I'm sorry Jack but there's an old friend who wants to see you first" Sao said, grabbing Jack's arm.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends" Jack muttered.

"Here you chance to find out" Sao smiled smug.

Just then we saw the British Navy coming towards us.

"Fuck" I cursed.

* * *

><p>Jack had left to go see Beckett while I was stuck here with Sao Feng and the Royal Navy.<p>

"My men are crew enough" Sao Feng argued.

"Company ship, company crew" Beckett's man spat.

"You agreed the Black Pearl would be mine" Will shouted, joining in the argument.

"And so it was" Sao Feng said smugly.

Will was punched in the stomach by a crew member.

"Get off him! Leave him alone! Don't touch him!" I yelled angrily.

"Shut your mouth Isabella Barbossa" Sao shouted.

Two of his men grabbed me and grabbed me to stop me from killing the man who hurt my brother.

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine" Sao yelled.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give away the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman now is he?" Beckett's man said smug.

He then left smirking.

"That's a shame they're not bound to honour the code of the Brethren ain't it? Because honour's a hand thing to come by nowadays" Barbossa said to Sao.

"There's no honour in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just business" Sao told him.

"The losing side you say?" Barbossa questioned.

"They have the Dutchman and now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?" Sao asked, challenging us.

"We have Calypso" Barbossa smiled.

_**No he can't give them Tia! Does he not understand how much she means to me and my daughters?, I yelled at myself.**_

"Calypso! An old legend" Sao huffed.

"No. The goddess herself bound in human form. I intend to release her but for that I need the Court, all the Court" Barbossa said, still smiling.

"What are you proposing, Captain" Sao asked.

"What be accepted, Captain?" Barbossa asked back.

"The girl" Sao said, looking at me.

I gave Will and Lizzie a look that made them keep Cat and Em quite.

"What?" I shouted shocked.

"Bella is not part of any bargain" Will yelled.

"Out of the question" Barbossa stepped in.

"It wasn't a question" Sao said smug.

"Done" I smiled.

"What? Not done!" Will and Barbossa both yelled.

"I can do what I want. William you put us in this shit. I'm getting us out of it so shut the fuck up both of you" I yelled at them.

"So we have an accord?" I asked Sao.

"Accord" he agreed, shaking my hand.

I was then taken by Sao Feng to his ship leaving my daughters, husband, father and family behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"You're mad" Beckett yelled.

"Thank goodness for that because if I weren't then this would probably never work" I repiled.

I then fired a cannon which hit the mast, throwing me up and onto the back of the Pearl. Everyone saw me and ran to the side of the Pearl thinking I didn't make it. But the my Kitty and Emmy spotted me.

"Daddy" they shouted.

_**It worked just like I thought, I thought.**_

"And that was without a single drop of rum" I smirked.

I then jumped down.

"Send this pestilent traitorous cow hearted yeasty codpiece to the brig" I then ordered Pintel and Ragetti, pointing at Will.

They took him away. I looked around at everyone.

"Where's Belle?" I asked.

"She's gone with Sao Feng" Anamaria told me.

"What? Why? Why would you let her leave? What if she gets herself killed? What about Cat and Em?" I shouted outraged.

"Jack, you and I both know that we couldn't stop her. She won't get herself killed. She's strong and one of the best pirates there are. And 'bout Cat and Em 'tis your time to be a good father" Barbossa told me.

I looked to see Cat and Em talking to Marty, Cotton, Lindo, as Belle called him and Jack the monkey.

"Cat, Em come 'ere" I called.

They came running to me and I took them to my cabin. They sat on my bed while I sat in front of them.

"Daddy why's Mama gone? Where has she gone?" Em asked.

"She's gone with Sao Feng. Mama's gonna be fine and you'll she her when we get to Shipwreck Cove" I explained to them.

"I already miss her" Cat told me.

Em nodded agreeing with her sister.

"Me too but you've still got me, Grandpa, Grandpa Gibbs, Aunt Ana, Aunt Lizzie, Aunt Tia and the rest of the crew" I smiled at them.

"What about Uncle Will?" they both asked.

I stayed silent not wanting to lie to them but also not wanting to tell them the truth. So I kissed their heads.

"Go to sleep until we reach Shipwreck Cove. You need a good sleep" I told them.

"Daddy, Mama always sings to us can you sing please" Cat begged.

"Yeah Daddy please" Em joined in begging me.

They both gave me the same look their mother gave me whenever she begged and I couldn't say no.

_**They're so much like their mother, I thought.**_

"How about this song" I smiled.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
>We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.<br>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
>We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.<br>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
>We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.<br>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
>Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.<br>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
>We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.<br>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
>We burn up the city, we're really a fright.<br>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.  
>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.<br>We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.<p>

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.<br>Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.<br>Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me" I sang.

I looked to see them both asleep so I stopped, kissed them both and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Belle's P.O.V.<strong>

These weird ass woman tried dressing me in this Chinese battle dress but I told them to fuck off and that I had my own clothes. So they just brought me into a large room where Sao Feng was waiting for me.

Sao Feng was in the room speaking Chinese. He then saw me.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free...Calypso" he said, still facing the wall in front of us.

"What?" I asked.

"Not the name you fancy I image after the many that you have. But its what we call you" he told me.

"We being Pirate?" I questioned.

"You conform it" he smiled, turning to me.

"Conform what? You've told me fucking nothing" I said annoyed.

"The Brethren Court not I. The first Brethren Court. They bound you to human form so the sea's could belong to man and not..." he started.

"To me" I finished.

"But one such as you should never be anything but who you are" he whispered in my ear.

"Pretty speech but words such as those lose their touch though prison bars" I told him smirking.

"Can I be blamed. All men are draw to the sea" he said, walking around me.

_**That's it I'm tired of all his shit. He needs to get to the point already, I thought.**_

"And woman. What is your point?" I asked.

" I want your powers if you should choose to give them to me" he smiled, right in front of me.

"And if I choose not?" I asked.

"Then I will take your fury" he said angry.

He then pushed me up against the wooden pole and kissed me.

I kicked him in balls making him fly off me. And just as he was about to come after me again a cannonball hit him. He flew to the over side of the room.

"Sao Feng?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Calypso or Isabella, whichever you like being called, you are captain now. Take this and go to the Brethren Court. They'll set you free" he instructed.

I looked at him as he handed me his piece of eight.

"Forgive me" he whispered. before dying.

Just then a crew member came running down.

"What did he tell you?" he asked.

"He named me Captain" I smirked.

We walked out of the Captain's cabin to have two British solders grab us and hold our swords against our necks.

"You are not my captain" the crew member spat at me.

"Oh but I am. I'm Captain Bella Barbossa now, boy" I smirked.

Just then James Norrington then came over to us.

"Madeline? Or is it Isabella?" he asked shocked.

"Isabella" I smiled.

"Let her go" he told the man holding me.

Once the man let me go James pulled me into a hug.

"Isabella are you alright? How's Elizabeth? Where is she?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine and so is she. She's on the Pearl with Jack and Will. She's still upset about her father though " I told him.

"I know he went back to England" he said sadly.

"No he's dead" I frowned.

_**I know I shouldn't trust James or even like him but there was just something about him I liked and trusted. I know we're on opposite sides and everything but I know he wouldn't let anyone kill me like I wouldn't let anyone kill him, I thought.**_

My thoughts were interrupted by Davy Jones.

"Who do you name Captain?" he asked my new crew.

"Her" they said, pointing at me.

"Captain? Her?" he asked confused.

"For your information I am Captain Bella Barbossa" I smirked.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig. The Captain shall have my cabin" he interrupted ordered Jones.

"Thanks James but I'm staying with me crew" I said, walking away.

"Isabella I didn't know" he shouted.

"You've chosen your side and so have Lizzie and I" I told him.

I was in the brig again but this time on the Flying Dutchman with my new crew. I still couldn't believe what James had done. I thought we were friends of sort but he's chosen his side and I've chosen mine.

Now that I'm on the Dutchman I can look for Uncle Billy.

"Billy! Uncle Billy" I shouted, not seeing him anywhere.

Jones crew laughed as they passed me.

_**So I'm guessing he's not a crew member. Oh fuck! He's a part of the ship!, I realised.**_

I then looked at the wall of the brig.

_**That's him, I yelled to myself.**_

"Uncle Billy?" I asked shocked.

"Bella? Is that you? Really you?" he asked, coming out from the wall.

"Yeah Uncle Billy it's me. I need to tell you something about your son" I said, hugging him.

"What about him? How do you know William?" he asked.

"I've raised him since he was 13 like me own. He's like a little brother to me. I love him so much. I know what he wants to do for you. But he's not sure if he should or not because he's in love with a girl, Elizabeth. He doesn't know which one he wants most. But I promise Jack and I will do everything we can to save you" I promised him.

"He's not going to pick me. I won't pick me. Tell him not to bother. I'm already part of the ship. Just tell him that I love him. And Bella I love you too. I'm sorry for I played in the mutiny" he said.

"I forgive you. I told you Jack and I will everything we can to save you. I'm not going to let you stay here with that bastard. I promise. I love you. And my children want to meet their Uncle Billy" I smiled at him.

"Children?" he questioned.

"Jack and I have four year old twin daughters, Catrina Tia Ramona Sparrow and Emily Maria Sparrow" I smiled, thinking of them.

"Oh and Uncle Billy I would pick you over Elizabeth. She's a bit stuck up" I added laughing.

"But look at me, Bella. I'm already part of the ship" he smiled sadly, going back into the wall.

He wasn't all there and he looked horrible but no matter what he will always be my Uncle Billy. The man who taught me things and look after me when I first joined the Black Pearl.

_**I've missed him so much. Sometimes I wish I could go back to when I first joined the Pearl and relive it just once more, I thought. **_

* * *

><p>Someone opened the prison door.<p>

I opened my eyes to see James.

"Come with me" he said.

"Quickly" he added.

My crew ran out leaving me till last.

"James what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Choosing a side" he smiled.

James lead us to the back of the ship where there was a rope that was attached to my ship and the Dutchman.

My crew started climbing across it.

"Don't go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows where it is" he informed me.

"James I'm Bella Barbossa. I'll be fine...but James come with us please. I don't want to leave you here to die" I told him.

"Who goes there" I heard someone shout.

"Go I will follow you" James told me, drawing out his sword.

_**I know he's not coming with us, I told myself.**_

"Our destinies have been intertwine Isabella. But never joined. I've always felt something for you" he told me.

"Aye me too" I told him.

He then surprised me by kissing me.

_**Wow! James is a great kisser but nothing like Jack, I thought.**_

We broke apart when a fishman came into view.

"Go Isabella! Go!" James yelled.

"Goodbye James" I said softly, before I started climbing on the rope too.

James then shoot the rope down right when the fishman shot him.

"James!" I yelled, as I fell into the sea.

* * *

><p>"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us" I heard Jack say.<p>

That was my cue so I walked into the room.

"Sao Feng is dead. Jones fucking killed him" I told them.

I gave my piece of eight and sword.

I looked to see Cat and Em with Gibbs, Ana, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton and Marty. I smiled at Cat and Em silently telling them to not say or do anything.

"And he named you captain? Now they're just giving the bloody title away!" Jack yelled, frowning.

"Jack you and I both know that I'm a better captain then you. I'm Bella Barbossa savy. Anyways listen out location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Beckett. They're on their way here" I warned them, standing beside Jack and Barbossa.

"Who's this betrayer?" Jocard asked.

"Not likely anyone among us" Barbossa pointed out.

"Where's Will" I asked, not seeing him.

"Not among us" Jack smirked.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is what will we do now that they have" Barbossa asked.

"We fight" I said seriously.

Everyone looked at me as if I was mad, though I am mad, right now in was being smart they just didn't know it yet.

"Shipwreck Cove is fortress. A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us" Cheng said, thinking she was smart.

"There is a third course. In another age, at this very stop, the first Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh we tame the sea for ourselves aye. But we opened to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentleman, ladies...we must free Calypso" Barbossa spoke up.

"NO!" I yelled.

Then the whole room went mad. Everyone was screaming and shouting at each other.

"Shoot him!" Am shouted.

"Cut out his tongue!" Jo yelled.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue...then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard" Jack joined in, smirking.

I glared at him.

_**I hadn't long got my father back and already people as well as my own husband wanted him dead...that's my life, I thought.**_

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa" Tai spoke, shutting everyone up.

"Calypso was our enemy then and she'll be our enemy now" Jo stated.

"And it's not like her mood's improved" Chev agreed.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso" Vill agrued.

"You threaten me?" Chav questioned.

"I silence you" Vill yelled.

Chav punched him in the face before Vill had a change to do anything. This made all hell break lose.

"This is madness!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"This is politics...pirate politics..." I smirked.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us" Lizzie sighed.

"If they haven't already" Barbossa added.

"That's it" I said annoyed.

I then jumped up on the table, took my pistol out and fired it. Everybody shut up and looked at me.

"Stop fucking arguing you dumb ass good for nothing pricks" I yelled.

"It was the first Court what imprisoned Calypso and we will be the ones to set her free and in her gratitude she will grant us boons" Barbossa then yelled.

"Who's boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle speak says I?" Jack asked.

"If you have a better alternative please share" Barbossa said.

"Cuttlefish..." Jack started to say.

I looked at Jack as if he was crazy.

_**Yeah I do know he's crazy but come on who talks about cuttlefish. What's he going on about? I didn't think it was possible for Jack to get any madder then he already was, I thought.**_

"Let us not dear friends forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or...fish nature" Jack started.

He was then making his way towards Cheng. He put his hands on her shoulders. I don't think she like it much but then again not many do.

"So yes we could holed up here well provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month which seems grim to me anyway you slice it. Or as my learned colleague so naively suggests we could release Calypso and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other then a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. We're left with but one option. I agree with and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth. But I agree with Captain Bella Barbossa. We must fight" Jack finally finished speaking.

_**Jack agreed with me. Wow! That was easy, I thought.**_

"You've always run from a fight" Barbossa told Jack, glaring at him.

"I have not!" Jack argued.

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

_**They're worse then Cat and Em, I thought.**_

"You have too and you know it!" Barbossa yelled.

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now that is what all must do. We must fight...to fun away" Jack smirked.

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed.

_**He's too good for Jack. Gibbs is so loyal and sweet. Jack doesn't deserve him, I thought.**_

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that can only be declared by the pirate king" Barbossa said smugly.

"You made that up" Jack shouted.

"Jack stop acting like a child" I whispered to him.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague keeper of the Code" Barbossa called.

"SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the Code! Who cares..." SeSum's man started.

But he was shut up by someone shooting him in the chest. Just then Teague came into my view blowing his pistol.

"Code is law..." Teague said.

He then walked down the stairs, coming over and behind Jack.

"You're in my way, boy" he said, rudely.

Jack quickly moved out of his way like he was scared of him.

_**I love Teague and everything but I hope that Jack isn't going to be like that with our girls. I don't what my girls being scared of their own father. Its not right. I'm not scared of my father so they won't be of theirs. And if they are I'll fucking kill him, I thought. **_

I saw two men carry the Code and put it on the table.

"The Code..." Pintel breathed out.

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew" Rags told him.

Teague whistled and the dog from Port Royal came out carrying the keys in his mouth.

"How did...?" Rags and Pintel started confused.

"Sea turtles, mate" he smirked.

_**Like father like son, I thought.**_

I then saw the dog go sit in the corner with Cat and Em. They were smiling brightly, stroking his fur. I walked over to them.

"Who's your new friend girls?" I asked, crouching down next to them.

"His names Fluffy" Cat shouted, smiling.

"Look Mama he's so fluffy" Em smiled brightly.

They both hugging and kissing him.

"Aww. He is isn't him. You better tell Grandpa T about his dogs new name" I laughed.

"Okay Mama. Now?" Em asked.

"No honey. We're all busy" I told her.

"Doing what?" Cat asked me.

"Talking about pirate stuff"

"But we're pirates too. I'm Captain Cat Sparrow and she's Captain Emmy Sparrow" Cat shouted.

"I know baby but this is adult stuff that you both won't understand. After all the boring talking you can tell Grandpa and meet him okay?" I asked smiling.

"Yay!" they cheered.

"Stay here and be good" I told them.  
>"Always are Mama" they smirked.<p>

_**They must of picked that smirk up off of Jack...or me, I thought laughing to myself.**_

I then rejoined Jack and Barbossa.

"I call a vote" Jack announced.

Oh god this won't end well, I thought.

"I vote for Ammand the corsair"

"Captain Chevalle the penniless French man"

"SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee" SeSum's other servant said.

"Mistress Cheng"

"Gentleman Jocard"

"Barbossa"

"Captain Bella Barbossa" I smirked.

"Villanueva"

"Captain Bella Barbossa" Jack said.

"Wait-what the fuck?" I asked shocked.

_**Maybe he finally realised I'm a better Captain then him, I thought.**_

"I know curious isn't it?" Jack smiled at me.

"Why didn't you vote for me?" Jo yelled.

"Cause I'm a better pirate then you" I shouted at him.

Everyone started arguing thanks to Jack and I.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" Jack asked.

Teague broke a guitar string making everyone in the room shut up. He glared at everyone apart from my girls and I.

"Very well. What says you Captain Barbossa, King of the Brethren Court?" Cheng asked me.

"Prepare every vessel. At dawn we're at war" I announced.

_**Fuck yes! I'm pirate King now! I rule all you fuckers!, I yelled silently to myself.**_

"And so we are at war" SemSum spoke for the first time.

I heard Cat and Em giggle I the corner. Jack and I looked at each other then back to SemSum holding in our laughter.

_**Unlucky mate, I thought.**_

Everyone starts to leave while I get Cat and Em to join me and Jack.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive" Jack asked Teague.

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is living with yourself forever" Teague told him.

"How's Mum?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

Teague then pulled out a shrunken head.

"She looks great" Jack smiled.

"Now I see where you get all your looks from Jackie" I smirked laughing.

Jack glared at me while Teague gave me a look.

"I'm joking Teague. He's the spitting image of you. Very handsome, strong and sexy" I winked.

Teague laughed at me.

"Come 'ere Bella. Come give me a hug lass" he smiled, opening him arms.

I ran into them.

"I've missed ya T. How longs it been? 10 year?" I questioned.

"Last time I saw you. You and Jackie here had just gotten together. Such a beautiful lass you are. Jackie your very lucky ya know?"

"Yeah I know" Jack sighed, picking Cat and Em up.

"Who are they?" Teague asked confused, looking at Cat and Em.

I let go of Teague and look Cat from Jack.

"These are your grandchildren Catrina Tia Ramona Sparrow and Emily Maria Sparrow. Girls this is your Grandpa Teague" I introduced them.

Jack and I placed Cat and Em down as they ran to Teague.

"Grandpa T!" they yelled.

I watched them all together.

**_My girls are so lucky to have such a big loving family. I know we are pirates but we take care of our own, I thought smiling brightly._**

"Teague can Cat and Em stay here with Anamaria until the fight finished I don't want my girls at risk of getting hurt?" I asked him.

"Yeah of course" he smiled at the girls.

Jack and I then said goodbye to Ana, Teague and our girls. We kissed and hugged our girls goodbye promising them that we would return safe. Though neither of us could be sure of that.

* * *

><p>That night when everyone but some of the crew were asleep I went to the brig to see Tia Dalma. I wanted to say goodbye to her before Barbossa realised her.<p>

"Isabella I knew the wind would blow you back to me one last time" she smiled sadly, as I walked into the brig.

"Tia I'm really sorry about what my prick of a father is going to do to you. I'm going to miss you so much" I told her, running to her cell.

"I'll miss you too my child but tis where I belong. I am the sea. As long as you are at sea I'll be watching over you...protecting you. Isabella I want you to take these. One for you, Cat, Em and Jamie" she smiled, handing me 4 necklaces.

There was a key, locket, mirror and a little compass like Jack's compass but it wasn't broken.

"Who's Jamie? And what do these do?" I asked.

"You'll meet Jamie soon. And whenever you or children wish to see me just hold the necklace close and wish it. I'll come no matter what. As for what else they do you all will find out when you need to" Tia explained smiling.

"Thank you Tia. I love you like you were me own mother. I'll miss you so much" I said, hugging her though the bars.

"I'll miss you too my child. I always thought of you as me own. I love you too Isabella but now you have to go" she told me sadly.

I left putting the locket around my neck. I knew this wasn't the last time I'd see Tia but it was in a way.

* * *

><p>Every Pirate Lord was ready to fight. Jack, Barbossa and I were on the Pearl with our crew. The ship next to us was Teague with the rest of the Pirate Lord's on their ships around us. We were ready for battle. We watched as the Dutchman came along with the whole East India Company.<p>

Every pirate looked at Jack and I.

"Parlay" Jack said scared.

I just stood tall because I had faith in us. We are pirates. We do not abide by rules. We will do anything for our freedom.

Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa and I walked up to Beckett, Jones and Will on this little island.

_**What the fuck are you doing over there William? I'm so angry with you right now William Turner, I yelled in my head. **_

"You be the traitor that led these bastards to our door" Barbossa glared at Will.

"Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see grand architects look to your left" Beckett told us.

Barbossa and Lizzie both looked at me. I looked at Jack knowing I had nothing to do with it.

"My hands are clean in this...figuratively" Jack said in his defence, before he started biting his nails.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it" Will told us.

_**What? William why are you sticking up for Jack?, I asked myself.**_

"Well spoken listen to the tool" Jack said.

"If Turner was not on your behalf then how did he come to give me this? You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates and here they are. Don't be bashful step up and claim your reward" Beckett said.

"I fucking knew it. Jack you fucking bastard when this is over if you aren't dead already I will kill you and I will make it hurt" I whispered in his ear.

"Belle darlin' don't other react. Everything will be fine love" he whispered back.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start" Jones told Jack.

"That debt was paid, mate, with some help" Jack said, looking at Lizzie.

"You escaped" Jones yelled at him.

"Technically..." Jack started.

"I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us and you take Jack" I proposed.

_**I knew Jack would get away easily whereas Will wouldn't because Jack's Captain Jack Sparrow. He can do anything, I told myself.**_

"Done" Will smiled at me.

"Undone" Jack yelled.

"Done" Beckett agreed with me.

"Jack is one of the pirate lord you have no right Isabella Madeline Barbossa" Barbossa yelled at me.

"I'm pirate King! I can do as I want so shut your mouth Hector" I shouted back.

"As you command" Jack winked.

He bowed taking off his hat giving it to me.

"I'll be back for that my love" Jack whispered.

He turned to leave but Barbossa cut him off cutting Jack's piece of eight. Little Jack took it and ran back to Barbossa.

"If you be sayin' something I might be sayin' something as well" Barbossa said.

"First to the finish then eh?" Jack questioned.

Jack and Will switched places so Jack stood next to Jones and Beckett and Will stood next to me and Lizzie. Jack looked at me scared for his life.

"Cat, Em and I love you" I mouthed to Jack, trying to make him feel better.

"Do you feel death" Jones asked Jack.

"You have no idea" Jack muttered.

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight and all of you will die or you cannot fight in which case only most of you will die" Beckett smirked.

"You murdered my father" Lizzie shouted.

"He chose his own fate" Beckett said smug.

"And you have chosen yours. I will kill you and I will make it hurt. You've hurt my friends my family. Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it. I will make you pay because I'm a fucking pirate and proud" I yelled, turning away.

"So be it" Beckett yelled after me.

Lizzie, Will and Barbossa all followed me. Barbossa smiling proud, Lizzie looking worried and Will looking confused.

"King? Pirate King?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Pirate King of the Brethren Court thanks to Jackie" I smirked at him.

"Maybe he knows what he's doing" Will muttered.

"He never knows what he's doing mate. Never" I told him.

Once back on the Pearl Barbossa and I made a plan to kill Jones and Beckett. I knew I couldn't kill Jones because of my daughters but Barbossa was happy to kill Jones for me.

"We are using the Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack" I told everyone.

"Will we now?" Barbossa asked me.

"We will Hector" I smiled.

I then turned to see Pintel and Rags bring Tia bound in ropes up on deck from the brig.

"Rags, Pintel get off her. Its not going to help I can see it" I yelled.

"Isabella shut you mouth. This is what has to be done. If this doesn't work then we'll do your plan" he told me.

I turned my back on this I couldn't see this happen. I knew what was going to happen and I knew it wasn't good. I could see that Tia was going to grow and become angry and explode into tiny crabs. The sea's would then turn ruff, a storm would come and whirlpool would happen.

I don't know how I could see this I just could.

Just then I felt a grab bite me. I turned to see Tia was gone and all that was left were crabs.

"Was that it?" Will asked.

"Why she was no help at all. What now?" Pintel asked.

"I told you we must fight" I shouted.

"We fight" Lizzie yelled.

"We've an armada against us and with Dutchman there's no chance Bella" Gibbs told me.

"Only a fool's chance" Pintel muttered.

"Revenge won't bring your father bring your father back, Miss Swann. And I for one will not die for him" Barbossa glared at her.

I climbed up on the railing, holding onto the rope making sure everyone could see and hear me.

"Hector we are not fighting for just Gov. Swann. Listen everyone! Shut your fucking mouths and listen to me right now. We are fighting for our freedom. Our lives. We are pirates. We do not get scared. We fight. What do you want the fucking enemy to see when they look at us? A bunch of fucking scared so called pirates or strong free men and woman. We will show them that we are not scared! We will not serenader! We will not show fear! What they will see is our swords and guns coming at them ready to kill them fuckers. We will show them what pirates can do! And that we are proud to be pirates! By the sweat of our brows, the strength of our backs and the courage in our hearts. HOIST THE COLORS AND PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT LADS!" I yelled.

"Hoist the colors!" Will yelled.

"Hoist the colors!" Pintel and Rags yelled.

"The wind's on our sides, boys. That's all we need!" Gibbs yelled.

"Hoist the colors!" Lizzie yelled.

All the our ships raised their flags. And then it started to rain just like I had seen.

"Have you noticed on top of everything it's raining" Pintel told us.

"That's a bad sign" Rags sighed.

"Man the capstan...keep the powder dry!" Gibbs ordered.

Will and I looked to see a whirlpool forming.

"Maelstrom" Gibbs yelled.

"I knew this would happen. Please Tia you promised me as long as I was at sea you'd watch over me and keep me safe. Please please Mum, Tia keep us all safe. I can't lose Jack, my father, Will, Lizzie, Gibbs, Uncle Billy, Rags, Pintel, Marty, Cotton or my crew please Tia, Mum keep us safe" I begged.

"Hector we need you at the helm" I yelled.

"Aye that be true!" Barbossa yelled, taking the helm.

"Brace up the yard ya cockeyed deck apes. Dyin' is a day worth living for" Barbossa yelled.

I ran up to the help joining him.

"Dad I'll bring the heart here. You stay at the help. We need you here" I told him.

"Okay but don't get yourself killed. I need you to stay safe for me Bella. Promise me" he begged.

"I promise. You too. You stay safe. I need my Dad and Cat and Em need their Grandfather" I told him.  
>"Promise" he promised, kissing my head.<p>

I then ran to Will.

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs ordered.

"At the ready!" I yelled.

Crew members from the Dutchman were coming onto the Pearl. Luckily I had my swords at the ready. I fought as many as I could killing them.

"Bella marry us!" Will yelled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella marry us! Elizabeth and I" he yelled again.

"I'm a little busy at the moment William" I shouted back.

"Bella now please. This might be our only chance" Will shouted.

I looked around and realised he was right. It was raining everyone was wet and more of our enemy's crew kept coming onto the Pearl.

"Fine then. Dearly beloved we be gathered her today to marry you William Turner and you Elizabeth Swann" I yelled, inbetween killing the enemy.

"Elizabeth Swann do you take me to be your husband?" Will asked her.

"I do" she yelled.

"Great" Will smiled.

"Will Turner do you take me to be your wife in sickness and in health? Health being the less likely" Lizzie asked, as they danced around killing the enemy.

"I do" Will smiled, pulling her closer.

"As both Captain and Pirate Lord I now present you man and wife. You may now kiss..." I started but a fishman came behind me.

I stabbed him then threw him over the side of the ship.

"You may now kiss the bride" I yelled.

Elizabeth and Will kissed before we all went back fighting.

Luckily for me someone had just swung over so I shot him and grabbed the rope, swinging over to the Dutchman.

I ran around killing anyone in my way except Billy or any of my crew. I looked around for Jack everywhere but couldn't find him.

Just then I heard Jones yell.

"You can do nothing without the key!" he yelled.

"I already have the key" Jack shouted.

"No you don't" Jones said smug.

"Oh that key..." I heard Jack mutter.

I looked up to see Jack and Jones fighting on the mast.

_**Fuck this! I'm joining. Mum, Tia please keep us all safe, I begged.**_

But then I saw the key fall from Jones luckily it fell right by me. So I jumped down and grabbed it, putting it in my pocket quickly.

I looked around to see Jones hit Jack making him fall in deck unconscious.

"Jack!" I yelled, running over to him.

"Jack! Jackie! Stay with me. Please I can't lose you. I need you. Cat and Em need you. We all need you Jackie. I don't know what we'll do. Please stay with me Jack! Please don't leave me!" I yelled worried.

"I'm still here darlin'. Don't worry just get the heart" he breathed.

I got up and ran as fast as I could to the chest. I took the heart out and put it in my pocket. I looked around panicking trying to find a rope.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled.

I looked to see that Jones had stabbed Will.

_**Fuck what do I do? My brother...the heart, I thought.**_

Uncle Billy was fighting Jones while Jack and I made our way to Will and Lizzie.

"Will stay with us! Come on! I can't live without my little brother. Will I love you so much. You'll always be my little brother no matter what. Please just don't die. I need you! What about Cat and Em? What about Lizzie? What about me? We all love you so much. Please don't leave us" I cried.

Lizzie kept shouting for Will to look at her.

"Belle give me the heart. Its the only way love" Jack told me.

"Bella I love you so much. You'll always be my big sister. Elizabeth...my beautiful wife I love you so much" Will breathed.

Jack grabbed Will's knife and grabbed Will's hand stabbing the heart.

Jones died Calypso.

Once Jones died the crew surrounded us.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship" they chanted.

"Come on Belle" Jack said, as he dragged Lizzie away from Will.

"Don't leave me! I won't leave you!" she cried.

"Bye Will. Bye Uncle Billy" I sighed before leaving.

Once back on the Pearl I hugged Elizabeth telling her it was going to be okay. Elizabeth said she wanted to be on her own so I stayed with Jack.

"Jack the armadas still out there. The Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard and I think its time we embrace the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions..." Gibbs started.

"We've never been one for traditions. Have we Belle?...luff the sails and lay on iron!" Jack yelled, his arm around my waist holding me close.

"Belay that or we'll be sitting duck" Barbossa muttered.

"Belay that 'belay that belay'" I shouted.

"But Captains..." Gibbs tried to interrupt us.

"Belay!" Jack yelled.

"The armada..."

"Belay!" I shouted.

"The Endeavour..."

"Belay" Jack and I yelled.

"But we..."

"Kindly shut it!" Jack yelled annoyed.

Gibbs finally shut up.

I love Gibbs but I just lost my little brother so I wasn't in the mood.

"Jackie do you think he's gonna come back?" I asked worried.

"Yes love. He'll be back. Don't you worry Belle" he smiled, wiping away my tiers.

As if on cue the Flying Dutchman rose from the sea and there at the helm stood William Turner.

"Will!" Lizzie and I cried.

"Full canvas!" Jack yelled.

"Aye, full canvas!" I yelled, joining Jack.

Elizabeth came and joined the crew once again.

The Dutchman and the Pearl sailed on both sides of the Endeavour.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Fire" Jack growled sexily in my ear.

"Fire" Gibbs yelled.

"Fire" I ordered.

"Fire all!" Will yelled.

The Dutchman and Pearl both fired all our cannons at the Endeavour. We blasted it into pieces, killing everyone one the ship.

We saw the armada began to turn away.

"They're turning away" Marty cheered.

Everyone began celebrating. I remembered I had Jack's hat so I decided to throw it.

"Isabella why did you just throw my hat?" Jack asked me.

"Jack shut up" I said, kissing him.

He then wrapped his arms around my waist dipping me and kissing me so passionately.

"Jack I love you. This is perfect. This is home" I sighed.

"Aye love. The only way to make it better is having our girls here and Will and Bill not being trapped on the Dutchman" Jack muttered.

"Jack think positive. I know ya liked Will even if though you said you didn't" I smirked.

"Shut it lass"

"You love me" I smiled sweetly.

"Aye I do" he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Your chariot awaits Mrs Turner" Gibbs said smiling.<p>

We were all lined up so Lizzie could walk past the line saying goodbye to everyone. Elizabeth wanted to leave so she could spend some time with Will before he had to leave.

"Mrs Turner" Barbossa smiled.

"Goodbye Poppet" Pintel and Rags smiled sadly.

She then made her way to us.

"Jack it would have never worked out between us" Lizzie joked.

"You keep telling yourself that darlin'" Jack laughed.

Lizzie gave Jack a hug before turning to me.

"Isabella. I'm going to miss you the most as is Will. Tell Cat and Em we said we love them and that we'll see them soon. You better come and visit me now that we're sisters. Though I've always looked up to you as a big sister. You've always been there for me. I love you Bella my older sister" Lizzie told me.

"Lizzie I'm going to miss you and Will to so much. Of course I'll tell Cat and Em and of course we'll come and see you. Maybe you'll have a child of your own. I have always though of you as my little sister and I'm glad you and Will have each other. I love you my younger sister and Cat and Em love their Aunt Lizzie. Tell Will I'll be seeing him soon and Lizzie if you have any kids tell them about their Aunt Bella and Uncle Jack and Cat and Em okay" I winked, hugging her tight.

"Of course Bella" Lizzie laughed.

"Goodbye Lizzie" I sighed.

"Goodbye Bella" she waved, getting into the boat.

* * *

><p>We had just reached Tortuga. I was getting myself, Cat and Em new outfits while Jack and Gibbs went to get some rum.<p>

I brought myself brown breachers, black heeled boots, a white baggy shirt, a black corset on top of my shirt, black triangle hat, a belt with my pistols and swords and one sea blue sash around my waist.

Cat had brown breachers, black boots, a white baggy shirt, triangle brown hat and a sea green sash around her waist.

Em had the same as Cat but with a blue green sash.

We were now making our way back to the ship when I heard.

"Isabella my child come here" Tia called.

I saw Tia standing by an ally way.

"Isabella I need you to leave Jack and go to London, England. You will have a son. When he is six years old you need to find Blackbeard. Tell him you are his long lost daughter Ramona Teach and Cat is Cecilia Teach, Em is Marie Teach and your son Edward Teach. When your son is six I will come see you again so I can explain everything. Now go Isabella go now!" Tia yelled at me.

So I grabbed Cat and Em's hands and ran...


End file.
